srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Sryth Wiki talk:Spoilers policy
Spoiler tag bug? The more I dig into this spoiler tag problem, the more "broken" ones I find, including on this page. Maybe we should look for a workaround? Psychoadept 21:32, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Someone on the help forum has suggested that it may be related to templates. (http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Spoilers_turning_invisible) I'll go play in my sandbox and see what happens. Psychoadept 06:32, November 18, 2011 (UTC) : I've yet to review that link, yet I may have a workaround: a collapsible collapsed table inside a template could serve for the same purpose. See the code to make those on the main page (the whole index section at the bottom is made of those). Also see here and here. Scarbrowtalk 07:26, November 18, 2011 (UTC) :: About the broken spoilertag below, I've been thinking, and maybe the changes Wikia has been making lately have worsened the original problem. Unless we find a better way, maybe we should consider substituting all spoilertags within the Sryth Wiki. Scarbrowtalk 07:45, November 18, 2011 (UTC) ::: I think that's a good idea. I don't know if anything here (http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Blog:Wikia_Technical_Updates) would have impacted us, but there was a mention in some comments of something javascript-related not working. It's all kind of over my head. Psychoadept 07:55, November 18, 2011 (UTC) : I've created a first draft of a complete spoiler template in . Please comment. Scarbrowtalk 08:55, November 18, 2011 (UTC) :: I've also commented on the Wikia forum with a link to the original petition for that extension (which Havoc did) Scarbrowtalk 10:23, November 18, 2011 (UTC) ::: Awesome, great work! There's a reply on the forum about contacting staff, also suggesting the solution you've already come up with. I'll be happy to contact the staff, just wanted to make sure you hadn't already done it, first. Psychoadept 17:19, November 18, 2011 (UTC) ::: Done now. Psychoadept 18:25, November 18, 2011 (UTC) ::: Already got a response from them! As follows: ::: Hello Psychoadept, ::: I can now confirm an issue with the spolier tag. I have filed a ticket for our engineers to get working on this and hopefully we will get it fixed soon! Sorry for the trouble and thanks in advance for your patience while we try to figure out what went wrong. ::: Psychoadept 20:38, November 18, 2011 (UTC) It looks like maybe the old ones are working again. I say we continue to update to the new ones when we can, though. Psychoadept 18:58, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I just saw the post on the forum. Awesome work, Scarbrow! Psychoadept 19:38, November 25, 2011 (UTC) : thank you. I just can't stand by beloved playground wiki being defiled by those pesky bugs! lol Scarbrowtalk 11:08, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Templates within spoiler tags I was wondering, for the <\spoiler> tags, is there any way to get templates to work within them? In particular, I've noticed that using Template:Item doesn't work within spoiler tags. K!ZeRotalk 06:30, September 17, 2010 (UTC) : I can't answer for certain, since the code for the Spoiler blocks is isolated on a wiki extension, so I can't look at it. But it seems you can use most templates within a spoiler block, like * An example of * A quest like * A transcluded item, like Problematic template call: :The reason the template doesn't work seems to be some kind of problem with the wiki preprocessor. I mean, look at the link: points to the right place, but the string manipulating functions do not work. I think this is because the wiki preprocessor can't calculate the length of a hidden string. It's either that, or the extension changes something in the code of the template, so the careful calculations needed to strip the Item ID from the name of the item don't work correctly. Either way, it seems like you've just found some incompatibility we will have to live with for the time being. Thank you for documenting, anyway. Scarbrowtalk 19:07, September 19, 2010 (UTC)